Rethinking It All
by WaitJustASecond
Summary: The infamous Draco Malfoy is pregnant. He soon realizes that raising a child while balnacing his own life and the problems that come with it is more then just a small challenge. Now Draco has to Rethink all that he has known.
1. Appreciation

Hello :) Well this is my first kind of Harry fanfic. I've been reading them a long time though, different sites and all.

Anyway here this is I hope you enjoy!

--

**Rethinking It All**

--

Draco Malfoy was sitting silently on his bed. Exhausted, worn out, frustrated and oh-so-sick of everything. He slowly rubbed his eyes and prepared to get ready for a well deserved rest.

He had been without sleep for 48 hours and it was showing. He still found it hard to believe that the small bundle that was (finally) sleeping peacefully in the corner of the room could cause so much stress in his life. He now had so much more respect for his mother. He cringed at imagining the kind of hell she went through caring for him...walking him around the house for hours and hours trying to get him to sleep, constantly humming sweet lullabies to him so he would feel at peace.

He also now understood the pain all pregnant women went through, carrying a child for 9 months in your stomach was certainly not as easy as it looked. It was neither enjoyable or exciting and when your in your first months of pregnancy people can't tell your pregnant. They just think your letting yourself go which is completely unnerving to Draco Malfoy because he **never** let himself go.

Draco finished washing his face and stared at himself in the mirror. He frowned at his stomach. He had gained some extra pounds from his pregnancy. It was fine when he had the baby inside him because it just helped him look more natural but now? It was annoying. He poked at the fat. He would have to start doing daily crunches if he wanted to get rid of this flab soon.

Another thing that made the whole 'motherly experience' a lot more painful was when the father was not around. How Draco wished that if his significant other was here with him now, then he could relinquish the child to them for a little time while he caught up on missed sleep.

But unfortunately fate was against him once again.

Draco slipped under the covers of his bed and almost instantly fell asleep.

--

The scent of French toast filled the Malfoy Manor.

Draco was still trying to figure out the art of cooking, it was a slow process for him but he was getting the hang of it. He was self satisfied when he realized that he has only burnt his breakfast half way this time. The eggs were scrambled almost to perfection, he still needed work on the sausage though. Draco also realized that during and after his pregnancy he had become accustomed to large amounts of food.

Maybe that's why he had a small gut...

With that thought he threw out the sausage.

It was really strange to eat dinner alone...well technically Draco wasn't alone. Next to him was his small baby's crib. Draco stared at him as he slowly ate his breakfast.

A baby boy. When the doctors a St.Mungo has informed Draco of that news he was over joyed. He didn't show it though, he was till a little woozy from the anesthesia. But he was pretty sure he had given them a weak smile.

He decided to name his son Sokka. It was a name of no real importance. It didn't mean anything. It wasn't a passed down name. Actually, Draco was pretty sure that it was a completely made up word. Nonetheless Draco chose the name.

He was shopping down in Diagon Alley. He was 5 months pregnant and starting to show a real tummy. He had a ski cap on and was wearing think sunglasses. He didn't want people knowing the only existing member of the Malfoy Family was expecting, much less shopping in a drag place like this. Anyway, he was walking through Diagon Alley searching for some new clothes (seeing that his old ones were starting to become tight) when he ran into a small child.

At first Draco wanted to scold the child and tell him to be more responsible, but he held back. He didn't have the energy to do so. He was about to walk off when he noticed that a few feet away a frantic looking woman was turning her head this way and that. She appeared to be looking for something...or someone.

Draco put two and two together and approached the woman.

"Excuse me miss...are you searching for a little boy?"

The woman stared at him for a moment and then nodded her head vigorously. Draco simply pointed at the small boy he had run into who was now standing in the middle of the street staring at his feet. The woman let out a sigh of relief and started to mumble something in a different language. Draco was about to walk away, but the woman wouldn't let him leave until she had given him a thank you gift.

She explained to Draco that she had no money to give but she could give him a nice healing herb. She promised it cured any injury within seconds. Draco was pretty convinced she was scamming him but accepted the gift anyway. He stared at the bottle. It was very plain. On the label though, it had the most interesting name...

_Sokka_

Sokka, the baby, was now staring up at Draco. Both of them didn't move. Finally Draco said,

"I hope you understand that you only allowed me to have 5 hours of sleep."

The baby gave him an empty look. Draco sighed. Of course he didn't understand. He was 3 days old. He couldn't even see in color yet.

Draco put his hand in Sokka's crib. Sokka stared at it for a moment the wrapped his fingers around Draco's pinky. This caused Draco to smile a bit. All in all his child was pretty adorable. No one could deny that. No one could affirm it either though. As far as the world knew Draco took a temporary leave from school for the recent death of his mom and dad.

That was partly true. But Sokka...Sokka was the real reason.

Draco sighed again. The thought of going back top school with a child didn't seem to pleasing.

Luckily he had 3 months leave. He had already used 1. 2 more to go.

"I wonder what people will do Sokka...once they figure out that the infamous Draco Malfoy...is a mom."

Draco was answered with a small squeeze on his pinky.

--

Alright so lots of unanswered questions ;) Makes the story exciting no?

Well not exciting right now but come on. If you've read alot of fanfictions you know the first chapter is never the best. :P

Reviews? Those sure help.

F.Y.I Not all my facts about infants are completely accurate. But I'm trying to be a bit realistic here though so bear with me!


	2. Human Contact

Yes! People care! Ha ha. Anyway, Hallo. Here we are Chapter 2. A bit longer? Maybe? I don't know. Just getting started. But its been saved in my computer so I decided. Hell I'll post it. but don't expect updates this fast. But I will try my hardest!

Important Note: When something is in _italics, _it means thats what Draco is thinking.

Thank you all who read! :) Enjoy!

--

Bright intense blue eyes stared up at the annoyed Draco Malfoy.

Sokka was now 2 months old. He was getting bigger, but Draco still felt too weary to give the little one a bath in an actual bathtub. So Draco came to the solution to wash Sokka in the kitchen sink.

While washing his hair though, Draco noticed something. No matter how many times Draco soaked Sokka's black hair it would spike right back up again. Draco tried again and again to make the rebellious hair stay down, but it refused. Finally Draco gave an annoyed moan and wrapped Sokka in a towel.

"You are definitely your father's son" grumbled Draco as he continued to dry Sokka off.

Today was a special day for the both of them. Today was the day that Draco's best friend Blaise Zambini would come to visit them both.

For the whole time Draco was gone Blaise had been covering for him. If people asked where Draco was or why he didn't come to school this year Blaise would make up these radical stories about Draco being captured by giants and such. Radical or not Draco appreciated his best friends efforts. So when an owl came last week from Blaise asking if he could meet the baby Draco responded with an 'Of course.'

He was supposed to be arriving at 12:30 and Draco was making sure Sokka looked at least fairly decent.

The first two months of a baby's life were absolutely boring. Draco had come to realize that. His and Sokka's days consisted of the following:

Waking up. Eating breakfast. Sitting around the house. Lunch. Napping. Sitting around the house. And Sleeping. Oh and waking up in the middle of the night. Of course.

Draco was still not getting enough sleep. Sokka would constantly wake up in the middle of the night from discomfort, hunger, or a dirty diaper. Draco was also convinced that his son just sometimes wanted attention.

Sokka still didn't do much yet. He basically either slept or laid in front of the t.v watching the colors change. He still only drank from a bottle and he only gurgled.

Draco was making trips to the doctor about once every other week for Sokka. Because Sokka was born in unusual circumstances the doctor at St.Mungo's (Dr. Kon) wanted to make sure Sokka was developing properly. All Draco wanted was peace and quiet...to sit as his home with his son and simply live.

_Fate's a bitch._

--

Blaise Zambini was definitely a klutz.

12:30 on the dot Blaise came storming through the fire place only to face plant onto the living room carpet.

"Stupid git." Draco said while slowly rocking Sokka in his arms. The little boy was becoming drowsy and his eyes were half lidded.

Blaise got up and scanned the room slowly until his eyes landed on Draco.

"DRACO! OH MY GOD! I'VE MISSED YOU!"

Blaise practically drowned Draco in an overwhelming hug crushing Sokka between their bodies. To show his discomfort Sokka began to whimper.

Blaise released Draco and looked down at the little boy. He became even more overjoyed.

"Well hello there! Arn't you a cutie!" Blaise crouched down so he was eye level with Sokka. The little boy simply stared at Blaise.

_Not like he can do much else_.

"You look just like your dad..." Blaise rubbing Sokka's head with his hand lightly. Draco stiffened at this comment. Of course Blaise didn't notice and continued with the subject.

"You know Draco, he's been asking alot about you. And this." Blaise said pointing at Sokka.

"Do not call my son a this. His name is Sokka."

Blaise stared for a moment then turned back to the little baby boy who was once again falling asleep.

"Cute name. But seriously, I think he really wants to be a part of what you have now. He kept wondering when I was going to see you. Of course, I didn't tell him. Still I think he's actually concerned."

Draco scoffed.

"If he gave a damn about anything he would be here right now holding his son."

Blaise didn't say anything and simply watched Sokka sleep.

"How have you been?" Draco asked breaking the silence.

"Doesn't matter. The more important question is how have **you** been? With the kid and all."

"Fine...he's a bit of a bore. He likes to wake up in the middle of the night and bother me. But other then that he's really simple to manage. Just eating and sleeping is all he really does. Dr. Kon says that when he gets around 3 months he'll probably started making some sounds and noises. He'll start to move around a lot more too."

Draco surprised himself. He sounded like an A-class mother right there.

"Well that's good," Blaise said "I can't wait till you come back to school. There is going to be an uproar once your back. Especially with this guy."

Draco groaned. He didn't want to think about Hogwarts. He only had 2 weeks left till he had to return. Professer Dumbledore refused to give him more off time. That man annoyed Draco to no end.

"Oh it's not all that bad," Blaise said responding to Draco's annoyed glance "People will probably ask you a bunch of questions and then be done with it. Just give them the old Malfoy 'Sod off.' and be on your way."

Draco only wished it was that easy. He had to admit to himself that with Sokka he was a softer person. Not completely pansy...but softer. He didn't want anyone in the school to see that side of him. They may try to take advantage of it. Draco could just drop out of school all together and not worry about anything at all.

But looking down at his sleeping son now he knew that was not an option. As much as he hated it, he needed to go back to school. He wanted Sokka to have a future, to have the life that any child should. That wasn't going to happen unless Draco got somewhat of an education.

" I guess..." Draco answered.

But he wasn't so sure.

--

"So, what did you and Dumbledork decide to do?" asked Blaise grabbing his cup of coffee from Draco.

Sokka had been put in his crib upstairs to sleep, so now it was only Draco and Blaise in the kitchen. Of course the baby monitor was on just in case Sokka started to cry.

"Well...," Draco said taking a sip of his hot chocolate. He didn't fancy coffee as much as Blaise did "I'm getting my own room seeing that me and a baby won't fit in a dorm room with 6 other Slytherin boys. Anyway, I'm pretty sure I have more enemys then friends in the Slytherin house...so it's not excatly a safe enviroment for a child."

"Draco be fair. I'm pretty confident that none of the Slytherins would want to hurt your kid."

Draco cocked his eyebrow at this. Was Blaise really that stupid?

"Are you speaking for all the Slytherins with that statement or just yourself and your useless boyfriend?" Draco asked taking another sip from his mug.

"Stop calling him useless! He's not! He's just not as fast as some people would like thats all!" Blaise yelled defensivly.

"You say that because he's a good fuck."

Now Draco was just egging for a reaction. He hadn't had this much fun in forever!

"Well," Blaise was turning red "I can see that you haven't changed on bit."

Draco smirked. No matter how many things he went through Draco was still Draco and there was no changing that.

Blaise looked at his watch.

"Crap. I was only supposed tobe gone for an hour! I have a paper in Potions that I haven't even started on...its due tommorow too! Goddamn!" Blaise chugged down the rest of his coffee and started to head to the fire place. Draco followed.

"Well thanks for coming by Blaise. I was going crazy without some normal human contact." It was almost true.

"Haha. Your welcome D. I'll see you when you get back! And if you need any help with Sokka when you get there you can count on me!" Blaise said. He hugged Draco in another bear hug and Draco gave Blaise an annoyed groan, the hugs had to stop. Then headed Blaise towards the fire place. Before he left though he turned around and said "Oh and think about what I said earlier."

Draco gave him a confused look.

"...I mean you know...maybe he really wants to...be part-" but Draco cut him off.

"Blaise. I know you mean well but nothing would make me happier if **he** just dropped dead and sunk into the ground."

Blaise sighed and stood right in the middle of the fireplace.

"I just don't want you throwing away all you guys had Draco...I just want you to be happy." With that Blaise dissapered into a green blaze.

Right then something fell onto the carpet. Draco looked down. It was water. He brought his hand to his face only to realize that silent tears were falling from his eyes.

"Dammit." Draco scowled. He wiped the tears from his face. All this time he had been convincing himself that he had no more feelings left for the man that was Sokka's father. He had ceased using his name and had burned every picture of them together.

But if Draco was so over him...why did he still cry? Why was that bastard so concerned about himself and Sokka? Did their relationship really mean that much to that son of a bitch? Did **he** actually lo- but Draco stopped himself there. Love, that definitley was something that never exsisted in their relationship.

If it had that bastard had a funny way of showing it. Draco would admit one thing though. During that time, Draco was completely and utterly in love with that man. Draco would have done anything and everything as long as he could keep looking in those beautiful eyes and hear that beautiful voice in the morning after they had sex the night before.

But he had been foolish. Draco thought that if he put a spell on himself, an ancient and rare spell, that allowed himself to become pregnant...that bastard would have been happy. Draco had always talked about starting a family together and that git always seemed so open to the idea.

So when Draco had told him about the spell after they had fucked he thought it would have been a pleasent surprise. Instead...he got a nice shower of profanitys along with a slap on the face. Also, a broken heart.

Draco now realized that he was actually crying into his hands, balling out tears. It just all seemed so unfair. Why did that dick lead him on for so long? Why did he make Draco feel so special, so complete, so warm only to leave him almost completely dead?

It wasn't until Draco heard the crying of Sokka that he stopped crying himself. He rushed upstairs and held his baby in his arms rocking him slowly. Sokka was probably the only positive thing that came from this depressing situation.

And as Draco looked into those intense blue eyes he knew that he was here, alive, for this child...he wasn't going to abandon Sokka like his father did.

"Who needs that bastard anyway?" Whipered Draco to Sokka.

Hopefully...Draco could put faith into those own words.

--

Alright so. This chapter was longer and you got a bit of background info with this whole father thing (the bastard!). Next chapter your gong to experience why this story is rated M :)

Also Draco goes back to school! Much excitment!

Until then...review please! And thank you for those who did and those who are reading!

xoxo

WJAS


	3. A Day To Remember

Chapter 3! Ah, we've come such a long way...yeah no.

But to all of you who are reading throw me a bone! (I know your out there stats dont lie) Over 100 hits first day this fic was posted. thats pretty pimp! Write a review! And to those who have you complete me!

Alright on with the chapter! Remember for mature only :P!

--

_Smooth hands ran over Draco's stomach and stopped at his hard dick. Heated breath blew across the tip and made Draco buck his hips._

_Lips captured Draco's once again, tounge fucking his mouth and making Draco moan loud. He couldn't tell where he was but Draco knew that he felt awsome and that he never ever wanted this to end._

_Sweet whispers entered Draco's ear as a hand worked its way up and down his shaft making Draco moan even louder. Draco could feel the tingles on his body go crazy, he started to yell out a name though it was so unclear through all the groans both people were sharing._

_Draco felt his body rub up against another's. Sweat rubbing sweat. The smell of sex in the air. The heat of everything was too much for Draco to handle. He grabbed the mystery person's neck above him and bucked his hips one more time..._

And with that Draco cummed into his hand with a loud (but muffled) scream. He slumped to the floor of the shower and let the water run over him.

It was sad when you had to think up your own sexual experiences...Draco knew that. But he was a normal teenage boy. He hadn't had a good wanking in so long being busy with Sokka and all. When the urge did come along Draco either had to think it down or wait until Sokka fell asleep and take care of it in another room.

It was too awkward to jack off in the same room your son sleeped in. There wasn't a shortage of rooms in the Malfoy Manor so it wasn't too much of an inconvience.

Draoc turned off the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. This was the last day he would be spending in the manor. Tomorrow he was on his way too school...oh joy.

Draco slipped into a pair of plaid green pajama pants and a black sweatshirt. He was a true Slytherin at heart. Then Draco made his way over to Sokka's crib. This had been one of the rare nights that Sokka had slept all through the night. He looked so peaceful just sleeping under his covers.

Draco regretted having to wake him up, but they had a doctor's appointment today and St.Mungo's was very strict about time. Draco slowly shook Sokka away. He did it gently so Sokka did not become upset.

Sokka's blue eyes opened wide and stared at Draco.

"Good morning love..." Draco said with a small smile.

Sokka streched his arms towards Draco begging to be picked up. Sokka was close to three months and it was definitley showing. Draco started to notice how less boring he was. Sokka now had full control of his head and could turn it this way or that. He could sit up with a little help from his mother.

The most exciting accomplishment for Draco that Sokka did was the discovery of crawling. Ever since Sokka had started to discover what he could make his legs do he would crawl all over the house. This made Draco's job as a mother fun...but alot harder.

Once when they were home Draco had a panic attack because he couldn't find Sokka anywhere. He had been running around the house frantically calling Sokka's name for 30 minutes hoping for some response. He checked every room in the house only to discover that his troublesome son had hid himself under the table.

That little adventure had gotten Sokka 15 minutes timeout in his crib. Sokka went crazy. He was practically screaming because he was crying so hard. Draco ignored him even though it made his heart break to hear his son like that.

But today Draco was surprised because Sokka was being extra cooperative. The day started with going downstairs for the morning bath. After Draco had another battle with the goddamn rebellious hair he put Sokka into a pair of diapers and placed him on the floor so he can once again rediscover the gifts of crawling.

As Draco started to heat some milk for Sokka's bottle he started to think about the stressful day he was going to have to face tomorrow. He had packed the day before, only pulling out the clothes that him and Sokka would need for today and tomorrow. He had also checked and rechecked that he had everything. Sokka's diapers, bottles, clothes,...more diapers, and stuffed lion.

Draco had recieved the stuffed animal in a package from an owl about 1 week ago. It came with a letter. Draco had been surprised when the letter had been addressed from Hogwarts, but there was no return name. He assumed that Blaise had sent it and opened the envelope. It read:

_Dear Draco,_

_I've thought about how to write this letter 10,000 times. All I can say is...that I want your child, well our child, to have this. Please Draco...I need to talk to you. We need to talk about...alot of things. I still care for you. And in a weird way I care for our child too._

_I'm sorry._

It didn't need a signature. Draco knew who it had been from. So what did he do? Well, anything a responsible adult would do, he crumpled it up and burned it. As for the stuffed lion that was in the package...he didn't have the heart to throw it out, but he did hid it behind the couch.

Unfortunately, when Sokka was crawling around the floor he found the stuffed lion. After that he was completely inseparable with it. Well at least for the first day. Draco did become angry when Sokka came crawling into the kitchen with it hooked on his arm, but he let Sokka keep it.

Sokka had played with it non stop the whole day. His giggles could be heard everywhere. Draco even joined in and played a little bit with it. Now Sokka just liked to see it. He, just like any other little kid, moved onto another toy. Though, he did enjoy looking at it when he was going to sleep so Draco placed it at the end of his crib.

"Sokka..." Draco called looking for his son.

Sokka had crawled over to some of the kitchen cabinets and had started to pull spoons and small pots out creating quite a mess. Draco sighed and picked Sokka up and placed him in the high chair.

"Here. While Mommy picks up your mess you drink this." Draco said placing the bottle in front of Sokka. Of course Sokka did not understand him, but Draco talked to him anyway.

"God damn Sokka..." Draco said under his breath "Why do you create messes for me wherever you go?"

Sokka just stared at Draco, sucking on his bottle from his high chair, as a response.

--

"What's your name?"

"Draco..."

"Arn't you a little young to have a child?"

This happened every time Draco came to the St. Mungo's waiting room. A random woman started talking to him and lecturing him on how to raise a child and such.

"It was my desicion." Draco said. He was trying not to be rude, but he really wanted to tell this woman off.

"Oh, so I'm guessing the mother...didn't want him?"

Sokka was playing with some papers on the floor. He was dressed in a green striped shirt and jean shorts along with small little sandals. Draco always made sure his son was dressed appropriatley in public.

"...I'm the mother..." Draco said plainly. He waited for the gasp of shock. But it didn't come. What came was alot worse.

"That...is disgusting." The woman replied scrunching her face in disgust.

"Excuse me?" Draco said glaring at the woman. But before he could hex this woman to another dimension a nurse came in and called his name.

Draco grabbed Sokka ignoring his whimpers of protest and stalked out the room with his signature Malfoy walk.

The nerve of some people.

--

"Everything seems to be in check Mr. Malfoy. I just need to ask you a couple of check up questions."

Draco nodded and continued to rock Sokka in his arms. The little boy was recovering from a major freakout. Dumbledore had sent a list to Draco naming all the shots Sokka had to get before he entered the school. It was to prevent disease and such. Draco didn't want his son to be put in pain until he absolutley had to and that was the purpose of this doctors visit.

Like any child though when the needle went in Sokka cried his eyes out. Screaming and balling tears. Dr. Kon seemed so oblivious to it as he stuck the injection in but Draco felt a bit of remorse. After 4 more shots Sokka had basically cryed his heart out. He whimpered and reached out for Draco who almost instantly picked him up and cradled him in his arms. It was the least he could do.

"Any problems with Sokka?" asked Dr. Kon.

"No, he's been perfectly normal."

"Any signs of magic yet?"

"No..."

"Movement, talking, anything?"

"He crawls...but no talking yet. Just crying."

"Any problems with yourself?"

"No. Lack of sleep, but thats it." then Draco remembered something "Wait, I do have one issue. Latley I've been a bit more emotional..."

"Hm...that seems normal. Your body is just adjusting back to its normal state. You did carry a child in you for nine months and it is something you body wasn't really made for. So it probably got thrown out of wack. It's probably just setting itself straight again."

"Oh...okay." Draco said putting on a sweater he had brought. Fall was starting and the weather had become quite cold.

"So tommorow you leave for Hogwarts?"

"Yeah..."

"Be careful Mr. Malfoy. Some may not be too keen about you having a child especially with the given circumstances of it all." Dr. Kon said.

"I...know." Draco answered. With that he walked out with Sokka in his arms.

Tommorow was a day Draco was dreading. The more he thought about it...the more nervous he became. In there life would be so different. Draco was going to be surrounded by teenagers. The last thing he needed was to be thrown back into all the drama if school while trying to manage a child.

On top of that, Draco did have a reputation to uphold. He had gotten alot of respect in school last year and no one messed with him. Now more then ever he needed that respect, that way no one would mess with him or Sokka.

And all that wasn't shitty enough Draco was going to see _him_...

Oh yes. Tommorow was going to be a day to rememeber.

--

Draco pulled the last piece of luggage out of the car and placed it on the ground next to Sokka who was playing with the zipper of his small jacket.

He payed the driver and watched as the car flew off into the sky.

"...Please come back..." Draco whispered to himself. He didn't want to turn around...to face the school.

But at some point or another...he would have to. He looked at Sokka one more time, staring into those shocking blue eyes. He reminded himself that all this suffering was for him. This was for Sokka.

Draco turned around and faced the school.

It was just like he left it. Big. Stone. Castle.

It was 12:00. Lunch had probably already started. Draco went to grab his son, only to notice that the 3 bags he had brought with him were gone. Then he remembered, Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry...there's a reason for that name.

Draco picked Sokka up and started to walk towards the main doors. Thoughts raced through his mind with each step he took. Worries, doubts, anxiousness, and a little bit of excitment. It had been almost a year since Draco had been inside the school.

He didn't really know what to expect.

Draco reached the doors and pushed with all his might to open them. He managed to get it open just enough so that he and Sokka could get inside. Luckily he still had some of that quidditch strength.

Walking down the empty hall was a feeling that now seemed so distant. Draco used to be so familiar with all the twists and turns of the school, but now he almost felt like a new student. His guide was the loud chatter from the Great Hall.

He was starved and needed some food. Whole student body watching or not.

Sokka must have been so confused because he kept looking around, searching for something familiar. Something he recognized but Draco knew that Sokka wasn't going to find it.

This was a whole new world to him.

Finally after alot of walking Draco was standing in front of the Great Hall. He just stood there staring at the ancient wood. If he wanted he could run away right now. He didn't have to put himself through this...that he knew. He could hear all the students on the other side.

It felt like his chest collasped and he was finding it hard to breathe. Running away seemed like the better option here.

Sokka was silent and imitated his mother by staring at he door.

Draco knew he had to get in that room though. He was a Malfoy. As much as he hated the family. As much as he hated his deseased parents he still held that last name. And one thing was for sure...

Malfoys do not run away.

With that thought (and a deep breath) Draco pushed open the doors to the Great Hall and walked in.

All the tables were the same. Filled with students, eating, laughing, and talking. All the houses were there and the teachers still sat at the back eating at that long table.

At first no one noticed Draco. It was like he was invisible. That was until one person pointed. Then another. Then another.

Suddenly all eyes were looking at Draco. The noise started to die down and finally it all stopped. Even the teachers were silent. It was frightening.

Sokka wrapped his arms around Draco's neck and buried his head deep in his shoulder. Sokka was obviously scared too.

Draco's eyes scanned the room as he silently called off names in his head, recognizing different classmates and such.

Then his silver eyes met green ones. Both people did not move. They both just stared at eachother. Draco was looking right into the eyes of the man that broke his heart. The man that tore him in half and left Draco to pick up the pieces himself. The man who had abandoned their child and acted like Draco did not even exsist.

Harry Fucking Potter.

--

Wow shocker! Idk maybe some people were expecting it? Haha. I thought it was pretty obvious. But don't get me wrong. This is a Draco and Ron story. And that is going to show. Now that Draco is in school and all :)!

Alright so people tell me what you think! Review! It means the world to meh!

And that was a small taste of rated M-ness but there is definitley more to come

Review! Review! :p Yeah im hasseling you haha. and to those who have thxs again!

xoxo

WJAS


	4. Sorry! New Chapter Soon!

SORRY!

I've been grounded for the past couple of days :(

No computer...

BUT!

I get off of groundedness...on Sunday!

So im gonna update soon!

Again sorry!

I promise to make the next chapter good!


	5. Sex Kitten Sokka?

I got off punishment early!

Horray for the beauty of compromise! Anyone? Anyone? Ok. Its just me. Anywho...

Thank you for answering my call for reviews :) You guys friggin' try to cut down on mah cursing rock! And they were all so nice!

Haha so it was a shocker to some that Harry was the father. That's cool! Oh right so if your into music there are two things you must do:

Buy the Tokio Hotel CD and Listen to Metro Station "Shake It".

Alright well on with Chapter 4...the real one. Except technically its chapter 5...O.o Ah well. Chapter 5 I guess

Enjoy!

--

"Sokka, sweetie please eat..." Draco whispered to his son. Sokka didn't move and stayed nudged into his mother's shoulder.

The noise in the Great Hall had returned, but Draco was pretty sure that most of the conversations had to do with him. He kept catching people glance at him or point. It made the whole experience that much more stressful.

To make things worse Draco could feel the stare of a certain someone, but didn't dare look. He didn't want to remind himself of the agony Harry had put him through.

Draco had thought that maybe the Slytherins would be decent enough to leave him alone and let him eat. Unfortunately that wasn't the case either. All of his house mates kept bombarding him with questions that Draco really wasn't in the mood for.

Draco made one more attempt to feed Sokka and failed. Sokka was obviously scared. To go from just being at home with your mom to being in a packed room of 400+ students had to be a bit...nerve wrecking for a child his age.

"So Draco...what's with the kid?!" Pansy Parkison squealed. That was the last straw.

Draco picked up his plate and started to walk out of the Great Hall. He was tired of all the stress he had to go through just to satisfy his empty stomach. He'd rather eat in the hall. Draco could feel all eyes on him as he approached the exit. Sokka still refused to move from his shoulder which made it even more difficult to open the door.

Just when Draco was about to give up and sit back down the door swung open.

Looking to the side Draco saw Blaise and his goofy smile as he held the door open for his best friend. Draco gave a quick smile in return then walked out, of course Blaise decided to follow him.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Blaise asked.

"I'm going to a place where I can eat in peace."

"Where exactly is that?"

Draco turned a corner and then sat down next to a suit of armor.

"Right here." Draco replied taking a fork from his pocket.

"Wow, the great Draco Malfoy eating on the floor...you have changed."

Draco gave Blaise a glare as he eased Sokka out of his shoulder and on his lap. The 3 month old had calmed down and sat quietly as his mother began to eat.

"So...How...are things?" Blaise said sitting next to Draco.

"I've only been here for...30 minutes Blaise..." Draco said while stuffing mash potatoes in his mouth.

"Yeah, but I saw that stare down between you and Harry."

"It was nothing. That loser can stare all he wants he's never getting near me or **my **kid."

"Come on Draco...be fair. All he wants is to see how you are both doing...he just wants to talk..."

Yeah, that sounded familiar to Draco.

"Huh. You seem to know alot about what that bastard wants...talking to the enemy?"

Blaise gave a scowl.

"Well it's kinda hard not to when he comes up to you everyday asking about your best friend."

"Then just ignore him..." Draco said while wolfing down some corn. He was a little hungrier then he thought. "Tell him that your best friend is doing absolutley dandy without him and doesn't give two shits if he wants to see Sokka or not because he never is going to." Draco finished bitterly.

Sokka just sat and listened even if he couldn't understand. Blaise sighed. He had lost and Draco knew that he knew that. Malfoys never lost...unless your name was Lucius.

The bell sounded and the scuffling of students could be heard from far down the hall.

"I should go talk to Professor Dumbledore..." Draco said. With that he picked Sokka up and carried him away down the hall.

Blaise Zambini looked at the now empty plate on the floor. Sighing he picked it up and headed back towards the Great Hall.

Draco...was definitely changing.

--

Over the next 2 months Draco had become re accustomed to life in Hogwarts. He had his own room now, one that fit him and Sokka comfortably. He once again memorized his way through the whole school and Sokka seemed more comfortable eating in the Great Hall now.

Those were probably the only positives though.

Because everyone in Hogwarts couldn't mind their own damn buisness, word had gotten around that the child Draco had walked in with was his kid. Thankfully, everyone thought Draco was the father. Every week or so different rumors would go around about who was the mother and different girls would be called 'sluts' or 'whores' by angry fan girls. Draco didn't get involved. It was better that way.

Slack from teachers was definitely not happening. Every night Draco had either one essay or another due. It took all his power not to yell at Sokka when the little boy would tug at his mother's pants wanting to play while he tried to finish his homework.

Draco knew that Sokka had noticed the change in his mother. How could he not? While walking through the hall with Sokka in his arms on weekends Draco would have the same Malfoy coldness on his face. Sokka was not used to that side of him and usually became quite upset at the sight of it. It pained Draco to know he was the cause of his son's crying, but in order to protect both of them from the devilish students in Hogwarts it was necessary.

While attending classes Sokka would usually be in the care of Madame Pomfrey. This made Draco increasingly nervous. The woman had hazardous potions everywhere. All of which could be fatal to a curious, crawling 5 month old. But Professor Dumbledore promised Draco that Sokka would be safe and Madame Pomfrey would take care of him.

It still made Draco nervous so before every meal he would come pick up Sokka to come eat with him.

The most challenging part of school for Draco was probably avoiding Harry. Because fate was against Draco at all times, it had given him a lot of classes with the bastard. So if harry sat in the front of the class Draco would sit in the back. If Harry was walking one way then Draco would walk the other.

Harry had come close to talking to Draco twice. The first time Draco avoided him, but the second time Draco had caught Harry walking to the Hospital Wing.

--

_"What are you doing Potter?!" Draco yelled walking quickly towards the doors of the Hospital Wing. Luckily he had decided to go to the bathroom at that time._

_Harry turned and faced him with a glint of disappointment in his eyes. He knew he had been caught in the act._

_"Draco be fair. I have a right to see my son."_

_"You lost the right a long time ago." Draco said bitterly standing in between Harry and the doors that lead to his child._

_"Draco listen. Me and you. We need to talk...we need to talk about alot of things... if you would just give me a chance..."_

_Those green eyes looked at Draco. They filled him with so many emotions Draco couldn't think of what to say for a moment. there was a very small voice in his head that told him to hug Harry and apologize. To give him the biggest, wettest, most passionate kiss possible and live the rest of their lives together with **their** son._

_But that voice was crushed by the amount of hate, betrayal, and despair Harry had caused the young Malfoy in the past. That wasn't about to change._

_"You had your chance Potter...Stay away from **my** son."_

_With that Draco walked into the Hospital Wing, not looking back._

--

"Come on Sokka we're going to the lake."

It was now Sunday and the sun was about to set. On these kinds of days Draco liked to sit next to the lake and think about things. He usually brought Sokka with him. He would play with the grass and discover the different bugs that lived in the grass. Sokka once had found a spider and placed it on Draco's lap.

This made Draco yelp and jump up and down until the spider unhitched from his leg. He got weird stares from some first years, but luckily no one from his 7th year class was near.

Sokka rested his head against Draco's shoulder as they walked over to the lake.

As Draco walked closer he noticed there was someone else crouching near the edge of the lake throwing rocks into the deep abyss.

Then a sly smirk stretched across Draco's face.

"Weasley."

The red head turned almost too quickly and stared at Draco. It had been almost a year since Draco had taunted the boy. With the pregnancy and all the things that went on with Harry Draco just had never found the time. He placed his son down to crawl about the grass keeping him a good distance away from the lake.

"Fuck off Malfoy."

"Weasel, that's rude. We haven't talked in so long. I had thought you would of been happy to see me."

Ron glared at him. Those brown eyes were so intensely defying. Draco hadn't noticed before.

"Leave me alone Malfoy. I'm in no mood."

He threw another rock into the lake. This one didn't skid like all the others. It just plunked.

"Wow. Impressive." Draco said. He could tell he was annoying the Weasel to no end.

"Speaking of impressive Weasel. I never thought I would see the day when you scurried off somewhere without your owners...Where are Potty and Mudblood?"

Draco swore he heard a growl escape Ron's lips. Before Ron could answer Draco heard a giggle. He turned around to see a group of girls looking down at his son who was occupying himself with some more grass.

"Aw! Look! He's so cute!" One of them exclaimed.

Sokka became aware of their presence and looked up at the group. All of them had modified their school uniforms to almost the equivalent of stripper uniforms. Tops tied in bunch showing off their stomachs, skirts cut short. Best part was they were all from Slytherin.

"What's your name?" Another slut said. Sokka didn't understand and just stared at them. "What's the matter? Cat got your tou-"

Just then Sokka held up a centipede. Draco guessed that Sokka thought he was giving a good present.

"EW! GROSS!" One of the girls yelled slapping the centipede away from Sokka's hand. This made Draco...very angry.

"Excuse me!" Draco yelled making his way over to the girls.

Now Ron was staring too. Draco couldn't tell if it was at the girls or the situation.

"Oh Draco! How are you?! You available tonight?" The girl who had spoken first to Sokka asked excitedly.

Draco only mildly recognized her. Before Harry Draco had had so many bed partners it was hard to keep track of them. He ignored her and turned to the blonde who had touched his son.

"Listen you whore. I don't care who you are or how you look. You do NOT touch my son EVER."

The blonde batted her eyelashes at Draco trying to be seductive. It disgusted Draco. He would never stoop so low. Even if he had been sex deprived for almost a year now. Draco picked Sokka up and walked back over to the Weasel. The girls caled after him, but he just ignored them. Not even in their dreams.

Draco sat down and placed Sokka in his lap letting out a sigh.

Brown eyes met blue as Sokka became aware of the angry red head next to Draco. Both boys stared at eachother for awhile. Each had too much of a determination to look away. Eventually Draco distracted Sokka with a flower he pulled out the ground.

Ron looked back at the lake and finally said

"Malfoy...Can I ask you a question?"

Draco was quiet. He wasn't sure if he was in the mood for questions right now. Ron continued anyway taking it as a yes.

"What's its name?" Ron said pointing at Sokka. Draco scowled.

"First, my son is not an it. Second, his name is Sokka."

"Hm...Sokka."

Draco didn't know why but the way the name rolled off Ron's tounge made tingles go up and down Draco's spine. He made the name Sokka sound like a sex kitten name.

AH! Wait what? Draco shook his head. He did not just think that. Wow, he was sex deprived. This called for a nice wanking session later.

"You know...Malfoy... Harry really wants to see...Sokka."

There was that tingle again. Draco ignored it. Of course Ron knew about him and Harry. He was only Potter's best friend.

"Good for him." Draco stated flatly. It wasn't like he cared what Potter wanted anymore.

Ron stayed silent. It was now turning dark and Draco could see that Sokka was dozing off.

"So Weasley, before I take my leave, why were you mad?"

Ron instantly became stiff. Draco sat patiently waiting for the answer.

"I didn't make the Quidditch team." Ron said.

"Wow, isn't Potter the Captain too?" As soon as Draco said that he remembered the one moment where him and Harry had done it in the Griffindor locker room. He soon dismissed the thought. These small flashbacks were pissing him off.

"Don't remind me." Ron replied bitterly.

Both boys were silent. It was now dark and curfew was approaching. Sokka was now asleep against Draco's stomach.

"I should start heading in." Draco said once again picking up Sokka. Gently so he wouldn't wake him.

Silently Ron followed looking down at his feet. Draco admitted that Weasley had matured a bit. He still had an immense amount of freckles and still had a lot of flaming red hair, but his hot temper had flared down...a bit. Draco noticed that Ron was a little better in school and class too. Not that it mattered. Everyone matured in 7th grade. Some more then others.

Standing at the door noth of them were about to walk separate ways. But before that Draco turned to Ron and said

"Well, not that it means shit, but I think Potter is making a big mistake."

Ron glanced at Draco and gave the hint of a smile. Of course, years of bitter rivalry made it almost impossible for a full smile.

With that both boys walked away.

--

Mm. So it turns out abyssgirl was right. That was the most pointless post ever. (Hence the chapter before this one) But hey, whatever. At the time I didn't know I'd get off punishment early.

:P Ah man I am a genius. Jk. Anywho

Yeah a little bit of Ron/Draco action... Of course there's more to come! M rated. Come on now!

So reviews? They help! And you guys gave some great ones already :)

Until then...

I bid you adieu.


	6. Fuckity Fuck Weasel

Ok mistakes from previous chapter! Thank you JaceDamian23 :) You are a huge help!

1 Ron's eyes are blue not brown. (:p woops)

2 It's Zabini NOT Zambini

3 Draco's eyes are grey-ish. (I'm gonna keep them blue though. Sokka needs to get those eyes from someplace)

Thanks for the reviews and corrections by all! So sorry, I haven't been keeping my Harry Potter skills up to par. (Even though I kinda never had any...) Lmao.

Chapter 6! Enjoy!

--

Draco was no where near the perfect mother.

He knew that.

That was probably the reason he has now woken up in another room with a woman's bare chest pressed against him. His brain was failing him at the moment. It couldn't recall where he was or how the hell he got there. All Draco remembered was a walk, a girl, and some firewhiskey. Lovely.

He roughly pushed the girl off him making her squeal in surprise and scanned the room for his clothes. Unfortunately, all he found was his boxers. Glancing at the time, Draco suddenly came to a realization.

"SOKKA!"

5:00 AM. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck. Fuckity fuck fuck fuck.

"Hey where you going baby? You not up for a round 2?" The slut hanging off the bed moaned.

Draco ignored her. He didn't even recognize her. He was pretty sure he didn't even KNOW her. All that was important was Draco getting to his room and seeing what has become of his son.

It was 5 AM. As Draco stated in his head before. No one would be walking the halls at this time...hopefully.

--

It was chilly. Draco grabbed onto his body tightly as he sprinted through the halls in his slightly disoriented state. The stone floor felt extremely cold against his feet. This was not a great way to start out the day.

Soon enough Draco started to realize his surroundings and ran even faster towards his room. Upon his arrival to the massive (and hidden) door the Ice Prince stormed through and scanned the room. Letting out a sigh of relief when he saw that Sokka was sleeping in his crib. On the bad side, because there was always one for Draco, Sokka was shivering even if he was wrapped in his blanket. His face looked flushed and he constantly let out a cough or sneeze.

Placing his hand on top of the the child's forehead Draco's fears were confirmed. Sokka had a fever. A high one at that. Which made Draco feel even worse about his irresponsibility as a parent. Still a little tipsy from the Firewhiskey Draco carefully picked up Sokka in the blanket and cuddled him into his chest.

After putting on some loose black sweat pants and a over sized hoodie, Draco slowly but surely made his way to the Hospital Wing.

Suddenly it all came back to him. Draco was going out for a simple walk after being brought to the edge by a cranky Sokka (which he had finally gotten to sleep) and a large potions paper. What had started as an innocent walk turned into a hot night of passion when he caught up with a wasted Hufflepuff girl. She seemed open and willing...Draco needed to relax. The rest was history.

Now Draco wanted to take it all back. His son was sick all night and Draco hadn't been there to comfort him.

Worst part was that Draco kept swaying, barely able to keep a steady walk. Apparently a bottle of Firewhiskey and a sudden sprint did not work. From all the tripping Sokka had woken up. He still wasn't in the best of moods and Draco couldn't blame him. Those blue eyes seemed to know what Draco had been doing and they didn't seem forgiving.

Sokka definitely got his eyes from his mother.

"Malfoy?"

The call almost went unheard it was so quite. Draco slowly turned his head to face the person who had called his name.

"Weasel."

Both boys stared at each other. It had been almost a month since the lake incident. Nothing had really changed. Ron hated Draco. Draco hated Ron. Harry still wanted to talk to Draco. Draco hated Harry. Really simple like.

"Wha...What are you doing?"

"I don't owe you an explanation Weasley! Now fuck off. I'm trying to get to the Hospital Wing here."

Draco tried walking away confidently, but stumbled again.

"What did you do to Sokka?"

Draco glared at the nosy red head. How dare he!

"I didn't DO anything to my son you Mudblood lover. He's caught a cold and I need to get him to the Hospital Wing."

Ron just kept staring. A slight smile played on his lips as he watched Draco hold himself against the wall for balance. Draco acted like Ron wasn't there and kept walking/stumbling.

Draco tripped over his feet yet again, but right before he plummeted to the ground a hand wrapped around his stomach and pulled him to the safety of another's body.

All was silent as Draco quickly took in the situation. He was in the hall. Tipsy and confused. Ron Weasley, rival for many years, was holding him around the waist. Draco took a nice deep breath. He admitted that the Weasel smelled nice...like the outside and- WHOA HOLD UP!

Ron grabbed Sokka out of Draco's arms and placed him comfortably into his arms. Sokka didn't complain. He welcomed the warmth of the red head's body and slowly slipped into another feverish slumber. Ron then kept his other hand around Draco's waist and helped him down the hall towards his-well now their-destination.

Draco admitted that it was nice. not the fact the he was with the Weasel...no. But the fact that someone cared enough to help him, a single whoreish mother, down the hall to take care of his son. Harry would of never done that. So the fact that the Ro- Weasley was willing to do it made Draco feel special.

--

"Blahmah" Sokka exclaimed as he was forced to sip down the medicine Madame Pompfrey sp?! had given him.

Ron hadn't said anything since they had started walking to the Hospital Wing. He just silently followed all of Madame Prompfrey's instructions by tipping Sokka's head to ingest the meds. Sokka went livid when Draco went to touch him. Again this made Draco feel even more guilty.

As Pompfrey went for another spoonful she realized all the medicine was gone and excused herself to get some more. The room fell silent. Sokka couldn't find even the slightest random sound to spurt in this situation. Which he had been doing alot, much to Draco's displeasure.

Ron stared at his feet. Draco looked around. The awkwardness was very apparent. Malfoys never had an awkward moment.

"So...Weasley...What were you doing in the halls at 5?"

Ron remained silent before answering.

"Just working through some things in my mind."

"Hopefully you didn't harm yourself too much." Draco smirked inwardly at his witty joke. Even if it was a little over used.

"Haamah!" Sokka yelled. Ron and Draco both looked down at him to see that the toddler was entertaining himself by hitting down the air bubbles in the sheets.

"He's...doing good?" asked Ron still staring at Sokka.

"Yes."

"Harry...never shuts up about you and him."

Draco normally would have gotten excited over this statement. too bad those feelings had dried up.

"I don't give a fuck about Potter, Weasel."

"...You always do that."

Draco glared at Ron. What the hell was he talking about?

"You always pout when your angry... or frustrated."

Draco was taken back. Sure enough he was pouting.

"What Weasel? Have you been watching me?"

The answer came so quietly that Draco didn't even think he would of heard it if they had been anywhere else.

"Maybe."

The awkwardness just became unbearable after that. Sokka continued to hit air bubbles down while Ron watched. Without saying a word the red head got up and headed for the door. Apparently the awkwardness was too much for him too.

Sokka watched him leave. The sadness was very noticeable in his eyes. Hiding his emotions...it was a Malfoy trait the little one had yet to master. Draco was very good at it. Almost too good.

But there was yet another item on the list of Malfoy Ethic...

Malfoys are never predictable.

"Weasley."

Ron turned his head slightly, but that was just enough.

Ice met fire as their lips touched. It wasn't passionate. It wasn't a relief of emotions. It wasn't even that good.

But it felt almost...right.

Ron kept his arms stuck to his sides and Draco remained attached to his lips. The warmth of Ron's lips slightly thawing Draco's frozen emotions.

Draco pulled away. He kept his eyes closed just so the feeling didn't dissapear from him too quickly. After letting out the breath he had been holding, Draco opened his eyes to look at Ron.

He wasn't there.

--

Sighh...Alright I think I'll be putting out the next chapter soon.

This one was a bit weak.

T.T What a shame.

I meant to write more but thats a good cliffhanger to hang onto for a little bit :)

Can someone tell me how to spell that woman's name?! O.o Damn hard names.

thoughts? opioins? reviews? random spurts of thoughts?

Feel free to put them into a review p

Thanks to all who have reviewed already!

Until then...


	7. Seeking Weasley

"Wow!

A lot of people are catching on to this story! Thats great! Thanks so much for the awesome reviews! Oh and the private messages :) They're so cool to read so thank you!

**Attention:** I am so sorry about all these little mistakes I make about the characters. It ain't cool but I haven't read Harry Potter in awhile**, **so if you see little mistakes here and there PLEASE point them out to me so I don't make the same mistake twice.

On with Chapter 7 :)!

--

"It's just annoying! Can you believe him? I mean how low is that?! Especially if you do it to a Malfoy!"

Blaise groaned as he listened to Draco rant...again. All week it was the same 'I can't believe he did that' and 'That jerk!' and other various outbursts and name callings. Blaise was starting to get a bit annoyed.

Sokka giggled.

"Mah!"

"Yes Sokka, mah. That's excatly the kind of consoling I needed." Draco whined.

"You know Draco...why don't you just go talk to him about it?"

Blaise immediately regretted saying that.

"What are you daft?! I can't do that! It makes me look desperate! What the hell would I say?! 'Oh Ron, I was wondering why you walked away when we kissed?! I mean I really liked it and you hurt my fe-' HELL NO!"

Blaise just decided to shutup. There was no getting through to the only Malfoy heir.

"On the other hand," Draco said "I refuse to be ignored."

--

"So, in conclusion, the only danger is really-"

Denfense Against The Dark Arts. How amazingly boring. Draco thought as he chewed on the tip of his quill. He had more things to worry about then a stupid curse.

Ronald Weasley. He was in this class too. Of course he sat at the front of the class with that god forsaken Potter. Draco swore that Ron followed him around like a lovesick puppy. It annoyed Draco to no end.

Ever since that kiss in the Hospital Wing, Ron was decidedly ignored Draco. It wasn't very different from when they were just enemies in school and they ignored each other. Still, it just annoyed Draco even more now. It was probably because both him and Ron knew what had happened and neither were willing to follow up on it.

While contemplating all of this, Draco didn't notice that he ended up zoning out while staring at Ron Weasley. Unfortunately, somebody noticed and that person was Potter.

Their gaze met and Harry seemed puzzled. Draco just stared back at Harry trying to give a look of disinterest. Harry looked from Draco to Ron. Then back to Draco. Then to Ron. And back to Draco.

An dark look then crossed over Harry's face and he turned away.

As much as Draco hated to admit it to himself, it did concern him... a little bit.

--

"You know Mr.Malfoy, your son is becoming quite the talkative one." Madame Pomfrey stated as Draco walked into the Hospital Wing.

"I hope he hasn't been any trouble..."

"Oh no not at all!" Madame Pomfrey exclaimed "I just give him some empty vials and he entertains himself."

Draco gave her a worried glance.

"Oh don't worry. I put a spell on them so they won't break."

Draco sighed in relief. Wait a second...

"Um, excuse me Ma'am, but where is my son?"

Madame Pomfrey gave him a blank look for a minute, then realization hit her.

"Oh that's right. We were playing hide-and-seek. He's hiding somewhere."

Draco groaned. Sokka was good at hide-and-seek.

"Sokka? Darling? Where are you?"

Draco started checking under the beds.

"He won't be there. He hid there last turn."

It took a good 10 minutes before Draco finally found Sokka tightly squeezed between two filing cabinets. It had barely enough room to fit him.

"There you are. Come on little one. We need to go eat lunch."

Sokka immediately became excited. He was slowly starting to understand some of the words Draco said. Such as 'Stop', 'Lunch' or 'Good job'.

He crawled out from his hiding space and immediately outstretched his arms towards his mother. The young Malfoy gladly picked him up, thanked Madame Pomfrey, and headed towards the Great Hall.

--

"WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN DOING WITH HIM RON?!"

Draco froze right before he turned the corner. He recognized that voice.

"ANSWER ME!"

"Harry I swear-Ompf!"

Draco laid himself against the wall. Sokka opened his mouth to say something, but Draco held a finger to his lips and Sokka closed his mouth again.

Draco peeked around the corner trying to be discreet.

Harry and Ron were facing each other. Ron was heeling over, liquid coming from his mouth. Harry had his hand clenched into a fist with a raged look to him.

"Stop lying Ron. What happened between you and Malfoy?"

"H-Harry I swear n-nothing-"

"That's a lie! I saw him staring at you today! Something must of happened!"

"Nothing did!"

"LIAR!"

Harry hurled a punch into Ron's stomach making the red head fall to the ground. He was gasping for air while Harry stared at him with a satisfied sneer.

"Ron. I don't know what your doing, but when I find out. Oh you will be sorry."

With that Harry walked away. Ron stayed on the ground trying to regain his strength. Once Draco thought Harry was a safe distance away, he ran to Ron's side. Putting Sokka in one arm, he shook Ron with the other.

"Ron! Hey Weasel! Speak to me are you ok?"

Ron looked up. "Y-You...Get away from me."

"I will do no such thing Weasley. Your hurt."

"Fuck you. I can take care of it."

"Blahhf." Sokka said making his existence known.

"It seems my son is concerned too." Draco laughed.

Ron moved to sit against the wall and wiped the blood from the corners of his mouth.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Well, I was on my way to lunch. Then I walked in on this."

"..."

"Anyway, I'm glad this happened. We need to talk."

"There's nothing to talk about Malfoy."

"Denial is always the first stage of acceptance Weasley."

"Shutup."

Ron started to get up. A silence fell over both of them. Draco couldn't let it go this easily. He just couldn't. That kiss...it did so much. It made him feel...

"At least answer me this Weasel. What did you feel?"

Ron just stared at Draco.

"Nothing."

If Draco gave up easily, his heart would have broken in ten million tiny pieces. But Malfoys never give up.

"Fine. Then you won't mind if I do it again?"

Before Ron could answer Draco touched his lips to the redheads again. Sokka was being held near Draco's hip so he didn't really get in the way.

This kiss was definitely different.

Draco's tongue rubbed against Ron's lips until he was surprisingly allowed to enter the redhead's mouth. Draco dragged his tongue against every inch of that hot cavern,making Ron mew in the most sensual ways. They both felt their hardness pressing against their pants. Before Draco could go any farther, Ron pulled away.

Sokka just stared at both of them, mouth wide open.

"...This isn't smart." Ron stated.

"Weasley. That doesn't even make fucking sense."

"...Draco...Harry...Me...What?"

"Your sucha mood killer."

"But I mean-"

"You agree that we have something to talk about then?"

"Yes...No..."

"Which is it Weasley?"

"Yes..."

"Ok, then meet me by the lake. After lunch, I'll drop off Sokka."

"...But classes."

"Fuck claases."

And with that Malfoy walked away.

"I hope you were paying attention Sokka. Because that is how Malfoys get whatever the hell they want."

--

"...So what is this?" Ron asked.

"It's a lake." Draco said sarcastically. He was getting his attitude back.

"Not that. I mean what is...this thing. Between us."

"Grass."

"You know what I mean Malfoy!"

"Well Weasly, most call it a fling. Flings become crushes. Crushes then turn into liking. Liking turns into Love. And Love turns into boyfriends." Draco gave a small smirk at the idea.

"Whoa! Wait I didn't say anything abo-"

"I know you didn't Weasley. I was just saying."

"Oh ohkay...So then why did you kiss me?"

"Which time?"

"God...I don't know...the first?!"

"Hm, well Weasley there really isn't a reason."

"There has to be!"

"Not really. I can kiss you for no reason what-so-ever."

As Draco said that he wrapped his arms around Ron's neck and gave him a quick, strong kiss. After a second, he slowly backed off...arms still loosely around Ron's neck. Both boys just stared at each other; Draco still felt the tingle on his lips from that fire only the Weasel could produce.

"T-That is gonna be a problem." Ron said still flustered.

"What?"

"You can't just kiss me in public like that! Especially in public! What if Harry sees?! I'll get wiped all over the floor...again!"

"I'll take care of Potter."

"No wait, Malfoy. We can't just-"

"Why not?!"

"Malfoy! I don't even know if I slightly like you! Hell Malfoy, I'm pretty sure I HATE you."

"..."

"That's the way its always been...you can't just expect..."

"I thought I could Weasel. Guess I was wrong. Your as shallow as Potter."

With that Malfoy walked away.

--

I'm watching Jurassic Park. Good movie. The 1st one is the best!

Tell me how yah feel! Thanks for the reviews! And thank you if you are going to!

-WJAS


	8. Weasel Weaselton Weasly

Hi! God this is sucha delayed chapter.

Sorry sorry sorry! 1000 apologies! Thank you for the reviews since then! I'm so sorry! Again!

On with the story!

--

Draco had some kind of inner woman. He really did.

Why else would he be sitting here in his room... stuffing his face with ice cream...and moping about the stupid Weasel. Sokka was entertaining himself on the floor with some blocks that Blaise had brought him.

He hadn't gone to class for 3 days. It wasn't because of the Weasel thing! He just didn't feel like going. That's all. It has absolutley nothing to do with that god forsaken loser Weasel Weaselton Weasley.

At least that was what Draco kept telling himself.

Madame Promfrey had come by multiple times during his absence. Draco would simply hide his comfort food and go under the covers. Complaining about his stomach or something to that affect. Madame Promfrey would always offer to take Sokka away for a few minutes. Draco always declined. For some reason knowing Sokka was there made him feel a bit better about the situation.

A bit.

He knew eventually he would have to go back to classes. Merlin knows he has so much homework to catch up on. Blaise told him just about every day. But he still wasn't ready. He couldn't face the Weasel. Not after that.

"Sokka?" His son looked up at him. He was starting to understand a bit more of what Draco was saying.

"Am I in the wrong here? Is it really that much of a crime to ask someone to put aside all their problems so they can pay attention to me? ... That's right it's not! He should be damned grateful that he even got within 3 feet of me. Let alone kissed me."

Sokka just stared for a few minutes. Then went back to his blocks.

"This is it. I'm going back tomorrow. Weasley is gonna regret ever turning down a Malfoy."

--

Draco was becoming frustrated. He knew Weasel was dumb. But he didn't think he was **this **dumb.

Couldn't he tell that Draco was trying to make him jealous? He had already flirted with multiple boys and girls in front of him. He had attempted to give him awkward glances across the room. He even tried to seduce him by biting his quill sensually. None of it affected him!

Ron didn't even notice! This pissed Draco off to no end. As you could imagine.

So he bailed on his plan to make Weasley jealous about mid-day. A new approach was needed.

He could go back to tormenting, but that seemed so tasteless to him now. He was getting tired of all the names he usually called Ron and his friends.

But maybe if he tried something else. Something a bit close to home...

"Hey Potter!"

Harry turned around. As if on cue Hermoine and Ron turned around also. Harry's eyes lit up a bit.

"Something you want Draco?"

"Your captain of the Quidditch team arn't you? Well, Gryffindor I mean."

"I am."

"Oh, well excellent! You see I was wondering if you wouldn't mind having a bit of...a race with me? You know, friendly competition and all. Later today? Just the two of us?"

This made Harry almost jump in excitment. Draco gave an inward smirk. Potter actually thought he was winning Draco back. _Puh-leaze._

And just like a moth drawn to a flame Harry replied

"Of course! It's been awhile since you've flown hasn't it?"

"It has. Oh and no... Golden Trio. Just me and you." With that Draco gave Harry a wink and left.

--

The sun was now setting and Draco was sitting in the stands of the Quidditch pitch, waiting for Harry to come along. Sokka was staying with Blaise for a bit. It worried Draco to an extent, but Blaise had promised he would keep a good eye on his son.

If everything went accordingly, Ron would be in Draco's hands in no time.

"Draco!"

Here came Harry. Smiling stupidly and waving at the Slytherin Prince. Draco gave a polite smile and sort of waved back.

"Oh Harry! Good you made it! No...Weasel or Granger I hope?"

"Nope! I'm all alone!"

"Wonderful!"

It started out innocently enough. They were both just flying around. Draco admitted that it felt nice to be in the air again. Harry wouldn't stop groping him with his eyes. That made Draco feel...a little happy? He still looked okay even if he had been very VERY pregnant for 9 months.

Soon the groping got a little far. Harry actually started to fly past Draco and give a light touch every once in awhile. Then the touches started to become grabs. Then the grabs turned into tugs. And finally Harry actually pulled on Draco's robes, making him almost fall off his broom.

"Potter?! What the hell!"

Harry looked at Draco intensly. Everything seemed to stand still. They were suspended quite a far distance from the ground. Then Harry said

"Kiss me Draco."

Draco couldn't believe what he had just heard. This wasn't the plan! Not even close!

"Hell no!" Draco yelled. He started to try pulling himself from Harry's tight grip.

"Why not?!" Harry yelled back. "You love me. I love you. Kiss. Me."

"Harry I don't love you! Not after all that shit! Get off me!"

"Your not leaving till I get my kiss Draco!"

"Fuck you! I'm leaving!"

Both boys struggled in the air. Harry kept pulling towards his face while Draco tried to shove himself away.

"Potter LET GO!"

"As you wish."

As Draco gave one last thrust back, Harry let go. Before he knew it Draco was falling through the air. His eyes always on the sadistic smirk across Harry's face as he watched his former lover plummet to the ground.

Then finally Draco hit the ground...hard. His vision was going. His reality turning black, but before he completely shut off he heard someone yell his name.

"DRACO!"

And a pair of blue eyes met his own.

--

GAH! SO SORRY!

I'm sucha bad person! God, what a late update. But I felt you guys deserved it for all the nice reviews!

Thanks so much for sticking with it! Much love to all!

-WJAM


	9. MAW MEH!

-Hides under rock-

Heh..Heh... Funny how these things work out?... DON'T KILL ME!! I'm sorry late update!

And all of you seem pretty...I wanna say... frustrated with the cliff hanger. Haha. So um, I would appreciate it if Vicky-Star doesn't kill me :). That'd be really awesome. Thanks. Haha.

Anyway, you guys continue to give awesome-ness reviews! So I thank you 10,000 times over!

On with the chapter!!

--

"Mom. E."

"Maw.Em."

"No, Sokka. MAW-me."

"Mem-em."

All Draco could see was black. But what he was hearing was quite entertaining. Certainly something he didn't expect when he became concious again.

"MAWWWWW- MEEEEEE"

"MAH MEH!"

Was someone trying to teach his son how to speak? Good luck. Draco had been trying for the past month. It hadn't been working.

"You know what that's close enough."

That voice...

_I should just open my eyes_

With that thought, Draco lifted his heavy eyelids. There sat Ronald Weasley on the next medical bed with Sokka in his lap. He kept sounding out the word Mommy while making all these contorted faces. It seemed that Sokka was quite entertained seeing how much he was giggling.

"Weasley you look like an idiot."

Both boys looked up at once.

"...Mommy!" yelled Sokka. Draco and Ron stared in amazement at Sokka. Then in the loudest most outlandish manner he could Ron jumped up, grabbing Sokka in his arms.

"YES! SEE?! I KNEW I COULD GET YOU TO SAY IT!"

Sokka kept giggling, but Draco's protective mother side took over.

"Ron. Put my son down." Ron became silent and placed Sokka on Draco's bed. Draco adjusted himself to a sitting position and grabbed his son.

"Mommy..." Sokka said warmly as he hugged Draco.

"How is my little boy doing?" Draco said as he ruffled Sokka's hair. The little boy giggled then pointed at the redhead standing awkwardly by the bed.

"Wron!" Ron blushed and Draco laughed.

"You've been learning alot of words... How long have I been out?"

"2 days." Ron said quietly. They both knew the reason why Draco was in the Hospital Wing. Though neither of them dwelled on it for too long. Seeing the awkwardness it might bring up.

"Have you learned any other words?" Draco asked Sokka. The little boy stared blankly.

"He's on the verge of learning how to say please." Ron said with a smile. Draco gave a small smile back and hugged his son close. It made him happy... the little boy he loved the most and the big boy he had lots of feelings for were getting along.

"I see you've been entertaining my son during my absence."

"...Mm..Yeah sorta. I came to help out. I could skip a few class days so..."

Draco moved Sokka onto the bed and started to get up. His robes had been removed because all he was wearing were his jeans and black shirt. He could feel the bandage on the back of his head. No doubt he had started bleeding from that fall.

"Wait a second Malfoy! I don't think you should be-"

Before Ron could say the rest of the scentence Malfoy pressed his lips gently onto Ron's. Once again Draco's soul filled with a Weasly fire. Did all of them have this affect on whoever they kissed? Who knew? Who cared? All Draco cared about was this kiss.

It made him feel... God, there goes that word. The word that Draco has been trying to sum up Ron's kiss in. He hadn't come up with anything yet, but while Draco contemplated this Ron wrapped his arms around Draco's waist. It set his skin on fire. They could be in the middle of a blizzard and Draco would feel like it was the middle of July if he were kissing Ron.

_Alive._

That was it! Ron's kiss. This simple kiss made Draco feel alive. Like everything he had once froze over to forever be forgotten was thawing. All those feelings he thought he had thrown away after Harry were coming back. All with the touch of a certain red head's lips.

They seperated. Draco looked into Ron's blue eyes. He knew it. They both felt it. The complete rightness of their kiss.

"Draco...I-"

"Weasley. You can't talk yourself out of this."

"But what if-"

"Your a Griffindor-er right?" That may not be the write word. But for now Draco couldn't care less.

"Yeah but-"

"Then stop being a wimp."

Everything was silent. It was just Ron and Draco. (Sokka had temporarily fallen silent.)

"I know you feel it. You know that this... is right." Draco couldn't believe the words coming out of his mouth. He hoped what he was saying was the truth.

He hoped Ron thought so too.

"...Git." Ron said with a smile. Then he bent down and joined his lips to Draco's once again.

Green eyes stared from a crack in the doorway.

"Nothing going on my ass." Harry whispered to himself as he watched his ex-lover kiss his best friend. After taking another gulp of fire whiskey, Harry started down the hall whistling a quiet tune to himself.

This wasn't over. Not even fucking close.

--

Always leave 'em hanging.

Thanks for the reviews! And if your gonna write one, of course, thank you!

-WJAS


	10. I'll Rethink It All

So, I officially know that Vicky-Star HATES the fact that I give such late late updates. But maybe she won't hate me as MUCH because this update is longer!

1/2! ... Don't hurt meh Vicky!

As usual: Thanks a bunch for the reviews and much love to yah!

--

"ACHOO!"

"...I love it when people blow snot and spit on my face."

Draco turned away blushing like mad. Of course this happens. It could only happen to Draco.

He gets a bloody cold on his first kinda-sorta date with Ron. Of course, it wouldn't be complete without him sneezing all over Ron's face.

"S-shutup Weasel!"

This week, including this moment, had not been going good. Sokka had been pissy, Draco's hair didn't wanna fall the right way and Harry Potter had to choose this week of all the fucking weeks to take back his 'fatherly rights'. Nothing had been going right and this was the one day he had been looking forward too.

But of course, this got fucked up too. Wonderful.

Ron wiped his face with his sleeve and gave a long sigh. Draco was being a real git and acting like a woman on her period. This date was supposed to be fun.

Both boys just stared at each other. They weren't officially going out, but they were definitely involved. They had kissed almost 10,000,000 times since that moment in the Hospital Wing and every time Draco was given that same alive feeling. No one really knew about them. They didn't try to hide it, but they definitely didn't put it out there.

Sure they shared a few glances here and there, or they brushed hands in the hallway, but they wouldn't go as far as sitting at one anothers House tables or making out in the middle of the hallway. Yeah, right. Draco wouldn't fucking allow that. He had a reputation to uphold.

"Listen, maybe this was a mistake..." Ron started, naturally Draco finished it.

One kiss. One small chaste kiss on the lips, but in that one moment something ignited.

"That's not a mistake." Draco said when he pulled away.

Ron had to refocus again. Latley, the feel of Draco's lips had this effect on him. This... off centering effect. Like for a moment... he forgot... and thank god, because latley he wanted to forget...alot of things.

"Right...but shouldn't you be in Dumbledore's office right now? Fighting? At least, I would expect you to be there..."

Draco's eyes went dark. He pulled himself from Weasley's arms which were currently wrapped around his waste. It was adorable to Draco at first when Ron was going to pull him in for a cute movie-like kiss (right before he sneezed on his face), but now it was just annoying. The moody blonde turned away and quickly started walking his way back to the school.

"Draco!...DRACO!"

"Shutup Weasel! This date is over!"

(It had only been going for 10 minutes.)

Ron looked like he had intense dandruff. The snow was falling lightly on the grounds of Hogwarts. He had thought that it would be the perfect kind of weather for a walk/date. That was before all this shit had started.

Draco was deep in thought about the current situations surrounding him. It was all very confusing, maddening, and slightly emotional. Okay, VERY emotional. Draco had spent most nights crying about it.

It had all started Monday. Monday morning to be excat. Sokka had been eating breakfast on Draco's lap. Sokka was becoming slightly more independent. He was eating a larger variety of foods. He could stand on his two feet, but not yet walk. He was slowly learning how to say more and more words. It was actually very enlightening for Draco seeing his little boy grow up.

It was during that string of thought that a letter was dropped onto Draco's lap. Sokka laughed at all the owls flying above. Draco tore the letter open, it read:

_Dear Mr. Malfoy,_

_I am requesting your presence for a meeting in my office after dinner today._

_To be frank, it has to do with issues concerning your son_.

_See you soon._

_- Albus Dumbledore_

Draco stared at the letter for awhile. He looked up at the table of professor's only to share a quick glance with the Headmaster.

"Mommy?" Sokka said.

Draco smiled down at his son... all the while his hands were shaking.

--

"Excuse me?!"

"I think I said it clearly the first time Mr. Malfoy."

"I don't think you fucking did! What your saying is that you want this no good, rotten, twisted, obssesed fucker spending time with my son!"

Draco glared at Harry who was calmly sitting in a chair, hair tamed, legs crossed, and he had this smile on his face that made Draco want to scream.

"Mr. Malfoy You are being unreasonable-"

"UNREASONABLE?! UNREASONABLE?! HE'S THE ONE THAT'S UNREASONABLE! WHERE WAS HE THE FIRST FUCKING MONTHS OF HIS SON'S LIFE?! WHERE WAS HE WHEN I WAS PREGNANT?! WHERE WAS HE WHEN I WAS GIVING BIRTH IN ST. MUNGO'S?! WHERE WAS HE WHEN I WAS UP 3 NIGHTS STRAIGHT TRYING TO CALM HIS SON DOWN LONG ENOUGH SO I COULD GET 20 MINUTES OF SLEEP?! HE'S THE FUCKING UNREASONABLE ONE!"

"I told you Professor," Harry said with the most calm (and totally fake) voice, "Draco kept me from seeing my son. I even sent him a present to show Draco how much I wanted to see Sokka. He blantantly ignored it."

"Is this true Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco was fuming. He was going to punch something. Strike that. He was going to castrate Harry with a spoon.

"Yes-NO-Sort of! Look it was just a toy lion that Sokka likes, the point is-"

"The point is Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore began...his voice raising in volume, "You are keeping this child from his biplogical father who obviously cares very much for this child."

"He doesn't ca-!"

"THEREFORE!, I am demanding you two share the custody of this child OR Mr. Malfoy you will have to take this matter in court which would result in your expulsion from this school."

Draco couldn't believe this. His son was literally being torn from him.

"Thank you Professor." Harry said in a sick sweet tone. With that, Harry walked out of the office. Draco watched him leave. He turned back to Dumbledore to give him a piece of his mind, but was stopped.

"You can leave now Mr. Malfoy." There wasa certain authority in Dumbledore's voice that sent a cold shiver down his spine.

Draco made his way down the spiral staircase, he felt broken, empty, or something. He couldn't even place it. He started walking back to his room until he was slammed into the wall by the one and only Golden Boy.

"OW! YOU FU-"

"Shut your fucking face whore."

Harry's breath stunk of Firewhiskey. Hell, the bottle was in his right hand. The left hand was currently busy wringing around Draco's neck.

"-cough- D-Did you hide that in your shirt Potter?"

Harry tightened his grip.

"No just hid it at the bottom of the stairs. Fire whiskey is my new best friend. You should get to know him. You already got to know my other best friend...Does the name Ron ring that hooker bell?"

Draco's eyes went wide.

"Ring Ah Ding Ding. We have a winner."

Harry took another gulp form the bottle.

"You arn't going to touch my son."

Harry gave a sick laugh then leaned toward Draco's ear. He gave it one swift lick then whispered

"Say hello to Daddy."

--

Back to the present, Draco had his arms wrapped tightly around Ron. He wasn't saying anything. Ron was still shocked. Draco just randomly turned around and hugged him. And now here they both stood, Draco's head burried into Ron's hand-me-down jacket, Ron running his hand throguh Draco's hair... the snow slowly falling on both of them.

"I hate this." Draco mumbled.

"It shows." Ron mumbled.

Draco punched him.

"Ow! Bloody hell."

"Shutup fucker." Draco growled.

"Ladies shouldn't speak with such language."

Draco socked him in the stomach and Ron toppled over.

"OW! WHAT THE FUCK DRA-"

Draco fell to his knees, put his hands on Ron's cold face, and kissed him.

He needed that Weasely fire more then ever. Their tounges danced with eachother, playing tag in and out of eachother's mouths. Draco pulled on the red hair and stared down into those blue ocean eyes. They were both lost in some foreign land that was becoming more and more familiar each time their lips met. All too soon, it ended.

"Hah...Hah...Oh my...god..." said Ron.

Draco got up and walked away. He had gotten a taste of the hell he wanted to be a part of. Now he needed to take care of his reality.

--

Harry Potter was sitting outside the Gryffindor common room. His son sitting next to him. He really didn't know what to do with this kid. He didn't really care.

This whole custody thing...or whatever he had fought for... (he was half drunk in Dumbledore's office) is just a part of his big...plan thing. That he was kinda making up along the way, but hell, for a half baked plan things were going good.

He could tell how hurt Draco was when he had to hand Sokka over to him. Draco kept telling Sokka he loved him and blah blah blah all that shit. Again, he was half drunk. The point is when Sokka was handed over to Harry, he got to look into those watery silver orbs known as Draco Malfoy's eyes.

"Want Mommy!" yelled Sokka.

"Oh shutup." Harry said focusing on the wall. His eyes were a bit shaky from those muggle drugs he tried last night.

Sokka didn't know Harry was his father... that was one of the 'conditions' Draco made. Stupid. Harry didn't see the point. Draco would come back to him... It was all part of the half-baked scheme.

"Sokka?!" Speak of the devil.

"Mommy!" yelled Sokka, he outstreched his hands toward Draco. Harry shifted his eyes toward the Slytherin Prince. He was always so beautiful... That beauty used to belong to Harry. But now?...Now it belonged to that no good double fucking crosser Ron Fucking Weasley.

He was part of the half-baked scheme, as well.

Draco picked Sokka up and stared at the twitchy, shaky Harry Potter.

"Your fucking pathetic." Draco spat.

Harry just gave a weak smirk.

Draco gave a disgusted sound and strutted away.

"Mommy..." Sokka said with a smile. He hugged Draco and buried his head into Draco's shoulder.

"He's never taking you away again Sokka...I promise." Draco whispered.

"Wron?" Sokka said while pointing.

"What?" Draco turned around.

Ron Weasley stood there freezing his balls off, coat wrapped tightly around him, soaked through, and rosy cheeked.

"What are you doing here Weasel?"

"We're doing our date over again. Starting now." Ron said. His blue eyes determined.

"I have my son now Weasel. We'll do it some other time."

"He can come too. I have to be with you today, I have to make everything semi-ok."

Draco raised his eyebrow.

"Um, who gave you those 'duties'?"

Sokka giggled when he saw Ron's deep blush.

"I-I-It's my job as your...s-...semi-boyfriend!"

Something in Draco lite, sparked, or something. He wasn't sure what it was, but he didn't miss a beat.

"Well Weasely, if your gonna take on that role you best start rethinking those 'moral values' your parents taught you."

Ron looked up from his feet and stared at Draco and Sokka. He took a deep breath. No, he wasn't ready for this. He wasn't even sure what he was doing.

He was just listening to that feeling that had been guiding him through all of this ever since his and Draco's lips first met.

"I'll rethink it all."

--

(Sorry for any typos ahead of time. I didn't proofread)

Oh snap Oh snap shit be going down next chapter! shit be going down!

Lol

Stay tuned!

Don't hurt me Vicky!!

- WJAM


End file.
